Healdend
by Saki-nee
Summary: Morgana's short time as a Queen left Camelot in unrest. On a patrol to take care of bandits and other riffraff causing troubles to the villages Arthur goes missing. He is found and saved by a man named Cardor. Which leads to rather unexpected results. Meanwhile Merlin is gaining more and more gray hairs over his worry for his prince. Set after season 3
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Arthur centric. I'm pending things sometimes to get the results I want. Can't promise regular updates….

Disclaimer: Not mine.

The battle was complete and utter chaos. More so than usual, Arthur though as he spun around and efficiently gutted the man who had been about to take his head off.

He was very fed up with the little quarrels that had sprung up. During his father's reign this hadn't been a problem. No, the problems had been of a different kind.

He had been the Reagent for about three months and finally the upheaval that had followed Morganas takeover was starting to wane. But it was not over yet, and the current fight was against yet another ragtag group that had crawled out from its hiding hole in hopes of gaining leverage during Morgana's reign.

Morgana really wasn't in any way a competent Queen, Arthur had found out. After wining back his kingdom he had been faced with scared people, weak fighting force and rather lot of collateral damage. Morgana had concentrated her efforts into scaring her people into terrified submission and persuading the remaining knights into cooperation. Via more bloodshed. Arthur couldn't believe that the kindhearted lady with sharp tongue and brave heart could have caused so much sorrow.

He had worked without rest to repair the damage. He had removed some of the riches from the King's vaults in order to rebuild the homes that had been destroyed in the battle. To his delight, some of his knights had retreated when it became obvious that Morgana's army would win and had been plotting in secret, hoping to find their prince. When the word of Morganas defeat had reached them, they had hurried back, horrified that their prince had faced the immortal army alone.

More knights had come to Camelot since then and even few more that had no noble blood. With them, Camelot's fighting force was starting to regain its former strength.

The addition of Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival was also godsend. They were true warriors and each had a good head on their shoulders. They had rapidly become some of his most trusted men and he often sent them to oversee his orders. He needed people he could trust, with more than his back in battle.

And right now he dearly wished he had at least one of them with him. He had sent small patrols all over the kingdom to quell any unrest from bandits and other petty criminals.

Bloody Morgana and her inability to secure the safety of her people.

He had sent each of his new knights to lead a patrol that consisted of soldiers and few knights to hunt down any offenders. Leon he had left in Camelot to oversee the training of remaining knights. He himself had wanted to see the condition of his people and their crops with his own eyes, to assess any lasting damage done by the harsh ordeal. He had wanted to reassure the people and set their minds at ease. It had worked splendidly. He had sent help to those villages that needed, be it more grain, food or a physician and now had unwavering loyalty of the peasants. Which left the lords and other nobles to be won over.

But right know his immediate survival was his main concern. He had led his own patrol of knights and soldiers but they had been attacked. In the middle of the night. The attackers were not the usual bandits with little skill and much brawl, no, these seemed to be leftovers from Cenred's troops. Apparently not all had put blood in the cup in hopes of immortality. And that had speared their lives. Arthur guessed they hoped to reach favor amongst the lords in Mercia by bringing his head to them. After the death of Cenred Mercia had fallen. There was no heir to the throne and it's army was all but gone. Most influential lords were filling the void and trying to both seize the crown and bring a semblance of order. Arthur had sent a representative in hopes that Mercia would soon settle and he could officially sign a peace treaty.

But there would be no hopes for peace if these soldiers managed to either kill or capture him. Not to mention that Camelot had no heir either. And that left Arthur to fight for his life, with no boots and barely any light. The watch guard had noticed the attackers, but had had only enough time to shout a warning that had roused the men before they had been attacked. At least they had slept with the chainmail on.

But they were outnumbered and he was being forced apart from his men. They were all driven apart. He drove his sword into the next attackers chest, spun and slashed next one's throat.

"Reform! Do not let them surround you!"

If they could reform and watch each other's back they would survive even with the odds against them. His knights were well trained and he trusted them to direct the soldiers. It was his position that was the problem. The darkness prevented him from assessing the situation and the forest was full of noise from the battle. He could not remain in one place or the sheer number of attackers would overcome him. But in the darkness it was harder to be on the move and still remain close to his knights. And his attackers were doing their best to put as much distance between him and his men.

For a brief moment he wished that Merlin were there. Merlin had a wonderful ability to protect his back with his abilities. But then he remembered that he had ordered Merlin to stay behind to help Gaius with the wounded. Poor Gaius needed every available pair of hands to deal with the patients.

But Merlin's magic would be rather helpful right now, even if he wouldn't count on it in non-magical battles.

Arthur was no fool.

He had noticed Merlin's rather particular brand of luck rather quickly. First he chose not to act on it in order to find out what Merlin wanted. So he played oblivious, and kept a sharp eye on him. He was already curious about Merlin since he _had_ saved Arthur's life. And had kept on saving it, and Camelot and even his _father's _life.

Soon it had become a game. Merlin would do something and save the day in rather obvious way and Arthur would play blissfully oblivious, tease Merlin and then show his appreciation in small ways without Merlin ever realizing they were his tokens of appreciations.

Sometimes he thought Merlin new that he new. Sometimes Merlin's eyes would flash when he walked next to Merlin instead of ahead of him in public or when he ignored Merlin's habit to address him by name rather that title or _sire_, and there would be a small smile playing in the corner of his lips. He would stand a little taller, his chin a little higher and he would snipe at Arthur as if they were not prince and a servant but equals. And Arthur would snipe back or throw something and they would go on with their day with a smile hidden in their eyes.

Arthur had let things be as they were. He would lie for Merlin and he didn't mind when Merlin lied, since it was his little game. Their game. Maybe he would one day confront Merlin about it, when he could set the law as he saw fit. He could talk to Merlin about the nature of magic and how to deal with it in order for Camelot to best benefit from it, or to be best protected from it. Gaius and Merlin would know better than him since they mostly took care of the magical threats in the end.

Arthur cursed, a sharp hiss escaping as one soldier managed to slice his arm. He dispatched the man for his troubles but was forced to retreat more into the forest, further away from his men. Soon he would have to flee, least he be overwhelmed.

He fought with all the fierceness and skill he had gathered during his life and left a trail of fallen men at his wake. He was running, trying to stay ahead and the glow of fire from their camp grew smaller as he fought.

A sword came at his head in big arc, the man wielding it having at least a head more in height to him, and he raised his sword to block. He felt the hit in his whole body, but managed to direct it to the side and sink his sword through the chainmail and into into the man's side. Another man came at him while he was still locked in combat and this time he was too slow to avoid the attack. His own sword was still inside his previous assailant and the next attack caught him. He scrambled away, hand pressing over the wound but still more came at him.

He realized he was now driven into a corner. One on one, he could still take them, but he only had two hands and now he was wounded. He ran.

Cador was a weary man. He live in his small house at quite a distance from the nearest village and had a small patch of ground to farm, few chickens and a goat. He was a talented craftsman and carved wood to earn what he couldn't grow. He once had a wife whom he loved dearly but sickness took her from him a few winters ago. What he was left with was the memory of her kind and selfless heart. And eight children. His wife could not turn her back to the suffering of a child and none of the children were his by blood. He and his wife were unable to have any of their own. They had lived in seclusion in the forest were he could easily come by the kind of wood he needed for his carving. It had been a lonely life without any children.

Once in every month they would travel to the village and trade. During one of those trips his wife, whose heart ached for a child to care as her own, had picked up an abandoned child from the street. Over the time, one child became two, then three until he found himself alone with eight mouths to feed.

His eldest, Claudin, was thirteen winters and together with his slightly younger sister, Iseult, took care of the house and the small field. He carved wood and took care of the heaviest and more difficult tasks, and with them all working, they survived.

He was on his way to collect the logs he had left after cutting down a tree the previous day. With him he had his cart and two of his small sons, Gwyn and Lucan. They were still small and ran around him, playing together. They would not be much help to lift the heavy logs, but worked well together and Cador could trust them not to get hurt.

They had yet to reach their destination when they heard sound that set ice to Cador's stomach. The sound of metal clashing. The sound of battle. He froze where he stood, trying to hear anything that would tell him who was battling. Next to him Gwyn had noticed his reaction and snatched Lucan's had in his, bringing them both to his side. Cador reached for his axe and whispered to his now quiet sons.

"There is a danger ahead. Go home and tell Claudin there is a battle in the forest. You must hide in case they are bandits going to attack."

Gwyn and Lucan now clung to each other in fear for they new what a bandit's attack meant. "We will" said Gwyn with all the false bravado of a child and pulled Lucan with him, running as fast as he could to their house.

Cador watched them go and sent a small prayer to the Old Gods. The he started to the direction of the battle.

He advanced slowly, fearing that he would be spotted and killed on the spot. He should turn around and hide, but he did not want to cover in fear, guessing when the bandits would run from the forest and kill them all. He would much rather find them and see the threat himself.

Finally he reached the site of battle, just in time to see a young man with golden hair to slay another man. Silver flashed in the sunlight and he realized they were both knights. Was a war upon them when two knights fought so fiercely?

He sneaked closer trying to see the colors the knights were wearing in order to identify them. When he got closer he saw the remaining knight stagger and slump against a tree. He was wounded!

Cador inched closer, worried and anxious. It was then that he saw the symbol sewn on the front of the golden haired knight's tunic.

It was the Pendragon's dragon.

The knight was from Camelot, one of the Prince's knights.

Cador abandoned stealth and rushed to the knight's side, kneeling beside him.

"Sir Knight, please, is there any way I can help?" he said in a rush, eyes sweeping over the man and assessing the damage. It wasn't pretty. It was apparent the knight had been a victim of ambush since he wore no boots and the soles of his feet were now covered in blood. The knight had run his feet raw. There was blood everywhere, dripping down his face from a cut over his eye, from his arm, from his side, above the knee. Cador's had hovered over the knight, not knowing where to start.

The knight had raised his sword when he had heard Cador's approach, but had lowered it again when he saw only a peasant. He now stared at Cador blearily, utterly exhausted from his fight. His gaze was still steady and had a steely glint into it. It made Cador for some reason want to bow low in respect, least he offend the knight.

He reached for the wound that ran over the knight's stomach and under his arm. He could see fresh blood seeping through the links of chainmail. How long had the knight been bleeding? His complexion was frighteningly pale and his face drawn in pain. Cador doubted the knight would be able to move anymore, not with the weak tremors that ran through his limbs. His muscles were cramping from tiredness.

Before his hand could make contact the knight grabbed his arm in weak grip.

"No, leave it" the knight rasped, "I am not sure I lost those who pursue me. You are in danger if you stay to help me."

Cador frowned, then shook off the knight's hand and went back to inspecting the wound. "Why do these men chaise you? Who are they?" he questioned as he drew back and started to unwind his scarf to tie the wound.

The knight did not stop him this time, instead he answered "They are knights of Mercia, those who survived the war. "

"Mercia?" He had heard of Lady Morgana's betrayal and how Prince Arthur had driven her out of Camelot in a battle, seizing back the control of his Kingdom. "Why do these men chase you? Are they still trying to conquer Camelot? Is Camelot still in war with Mercia?" He had though the war was over now that Lady Morgana was defeated and the King of Mercia was dead.

The knight drew in a sharp breath when Cador started to tie the scarf over the wound despite how careful the older man tried to be. When he answered it was through gritted teeth.

"The war is practically over, but there is no one yet to sign a peace treaty with. These Knights are scared and without a leader. I believe they are trying to achieve something by either killing or capturing me."

Cador looked into the knight's face, regarding him.

"Who are you? What could they accomplish by capturing you?" The knight tilted his head slightly to the side, as if considering Cador, eyes searching him intensively enough for Cador to shift uncomfortably. How could such a young man make him feel like a mere boy, unsure of himself?

The knight's hair flashed in the morning sun, shining in beautiful gold. It was then that Cador remembered what he had heard.

_The golden prince of Camelot. Beautiful like no other man. With golden hair and blue eyes, just like his mother, Queen Igraine._

"You are the prince!" Cador gasped in astonishment. The prince, now prince reagent, wounded and alone in the woods! "Your Highness! What happened? Please, tell me what to do and I shall help."

The prince looked at him in mild bemusement, and then sighed. "You know I am the prince, then you should know what danger I bring if those knights find me. Why do you not flee?" He sifted slightly, tightening his grip on his sword. He did not have his gauntlets on.

"Your Highness," resting his hand briefly on the Prince's shoulder Cador smiled slightly "You have been the Reagent for only a short time and already you have the loyalty of your people. Bandits attacked my village long ago. We sent a plea for help and you answered it. We survived the following winter only because of the help you provided after dispatching the bandits. I own you my life. Now I pay it back."

The prince shook his head. "You own me nothing. It is my duty to protect Camelot and her people. " He shifted again, this time trying to regain his footing and raise from the ground. As the soles of his feet touched the ground he let out a starlet hiss.

Cador was quick to ease the prince down again. "No, your majesty, do not move." He bit his lip as the prince shifted his feet so the wounds were not touching the ground. He should get the prince in the shelter of his home, but he was not sure if the prince's wounds would allow him to be carried.

"Your Highness, I do not do this only because you helped my village. I do this because you are a man worth saving. Now, do you think you can be lifted?"

The prince stared at him with what could only be astonishment before huffing out a tired laugh. With it seemed to go the last of his strength and he slumped boneless against the tree, head falling back. "You are not going to leave me, are you?" He whispered, peeking at him through half-lidded eyes. Cador shook his head with the wry grin. "Very well, " continued the prince, "I do not think there is much choice then, I can not walk a single step any longer."

Cador assessed the prince. He had a warrior's build, but had still the lightness of a man in his twenties. He wasn't too tall, and even with the chainmail Cador was sure he could carry the prince, at leas till they got to the carriage. He reached for the prince's wrist in order to pull the young man over his shoulder when he heard a noise. Both he and the prince froze.

"Go," hissed the prince, pushing him away "there are still some left. Hide and if I survive you can come back for me." He reached for a low hanging tree branch and to Cador's astonishment, hauled himself to his feet. The action made him even paler and he went gray from the pain, but he did not fall. Lifted his sword and motioned Cador to hide. "Go! They are close! You are not a knight, your duty is not to fight!"

Cador hesitated before he snatched the prince's arm. "No, we can hide together."

The prince wrenched himself free. "Do not be a fool! They are not bandits; they are Mercia's knights! They know I am here and they can track me down. It's no use for me to hide. But they do not know you are here and they are not interested in peasants. Now go! You are no use to me dead and you cannot fight trained knights." He pushed Cador away from him and turned to fell in other direction. He left bloody footprints to the ground. They could now hear cleary the sound of men approaching them.

Cador hesitated, then turned and fled. But he could no go far, for the fear of losing the young prince. He hid in the undergrowth keeping the prince in his sights. The prince staggered forward. Other hand pressed tightly against his side, other clutching his sword. He used the trees to take a little weight off his feet. He must have run over stony terrain in order to gain such wounds.

Suddenly Cador saw the pursuers. There were three more knights. Three! The prince couldn't possibly take them all when he shouldn't be able to even stand! Cador still had his axe with him. It was meant for cutting wood but he could cause damage with it. He inched closer, just in case as he watched the prince turn to face his pursuers and lift his sword. There was no sign of pain in his face, only determination. Cador was struck speechless from the sight of the brave prince.

The first knight had reached the prince. Foolishly he thought the prince incapable to defend himself anymore and attacked boldly. He was quickly killed for the mistake. Camelot's Prince was not helpless if he could still stand.

The second knight was not as stupid and the prince was drawn into an longer fight. Cador saw the third man approach from behind, intending to take down the prince. Cador would not allow it. He slunk behind the man and then sprung from the undergrowth, sinking his axe into the man's back. The man went down and the distraction of Cador's attack allowed the prince to kill his opponent. He turned with a grateful smile to Cador only for his smile to turn into alarm.

"_Watch out!"_

The prince lunged towards Cador as the man whom Cador had thought dead or unconscious rose with his sword raised. Cador had barely enough time to blink before the sword was buried in his chest. Another blink and the prince stood in front, his sword now peeking through the chest of the foreign knight. The knight coughed once, blood dripping from his mouth, before the prince pulled out his sword and the man fell to his side.

Cador felt his legs give out under him. As he sank to the ground the prince reached out to grab him, but was too weak to hold them up. They both sank to the ground. The prince held the older man against his chest as they both gasped for breath.

"Yo- you saved my life. I would… would not have sur- survived otherwise. And you…. paid for it." gasped the prince between his uneven breathing. Cador reached out his arm and managed to grasp the prince by his shoulder. He was laid across the younger man's lap, head resting against cold chainmail in the crook of the younger man's arm. He could feel the warmth of his blood as it ran from around the sword still in his chest. The pain was overpowering and he knew he would die.

"P-please" He begged. Tears were starting to leak from the corners of his eyes. He didn't know whether they were from pain or fear. "Please, your Highness" His hand now clutched the shoulder under his palm with a white-knuckled grip. It must have hurt but the prince didn't show it.

"Hush," He whispered, laying a calming hand on Cador's forehead, "Hush now. It's all right. You'll be all right. Tell me your name."

"Cador", he gasped, still frantic "Please, I have children- "

"Calm, Cador, calm. They will be provided for."

"N-no, I- I am the only… only one they have. There is no-one e-else." He pulled on the prince's shoulder, looking straight into those blue eyes. He held the gaze and made his request.

"Make sure they are looked after. Promise me! Promise me you will not let harm come to them if it is in your power to prevent it!"

The prince held his gaze with reassuring strength and calmness that made him look far beyond his years.

"I promise you, Cador, that I will do my all to ensure their survival. I promise on my honor."

Cador searched for a lie in the young man's eyes, and when he saw none, he closed his own and relaxed.

"Good" he sighed, and then he was gone.

He died in peace, but he might not have had known the severity of the prince's condition.

Shortly after Arthur realized the man was dead, he crumpled to the ground, finally succumbing to the fatigue, fever and pain that should have claimed him hours ago. He had survived this long with sheer force of will but now he had no strength left. He couldn't move his limbs and pain pulsed through him. He couldn't identify where it came for anymore. He could feel tremors running through him, as the world around him grew darker. Cold was seeping into him from the ground and he felt like it was moving underneath him. He tried to move one last time, but the pain from the action finally tugged him to unconsciousness.

That could have been his end. It would have been without Claudin.

When Gwyn and Lucan had run into the house, Lucan crying in fear and Gwyn not far behind, Claudin had already feared the worst. Iseult and his other sister Lunette had quickly calmed the boys down enough for them to explain what had them so scared and where Cador was.

After hearing the story Claudin had ordered his siblings to hide in a small tree house they had build in the forest last summer. Then he had set after his father. He moved with care, heart in his throat, fearing he would be attacked at any moment.

He had found his father's cart and had started to search any signs that would point him to the right direction. With some effort he found his father's trail and started to follow it. It eventually led him to a dead soldier. He saw a sword and chainmail, better than average clothing and guessed that this was no bandit. This was a knight.

He stayed absolutely still and listened for any sounds but the forest was very quiet apart from normal sounds of life. Then he saw smears of blood on the ground. They led away from the body. Whoever had walked away had been badly hurt. Claudin guessed what he saw were footprints, but the gait was very uneven, as if the one who left could barely walk. He swallowed and followed giving the unmoving body a wide breath.

Only a short distance later he saw more unmoving forms on the ground. Tears prickled in his eyes as he recognized the clothing on one of them. Forgetting his caution he rushed to his father's side, letting out a choked sob when he saw the sword and realized his father was already gone. He touched his father's face lightly, tears now running freely. He then bent his head so his forehead was resting on his father's and cried.

The forest remained calm around him as he mourned for his father, the only adult in his life. Fear for future and heavy responsibility for his family rested heavily on his shoulders and added to his grief. He did not know how long he cried, but eventually his tears ended and he lifted his head. He had had his time to cry, and now he had to face the reality. He was now the head of the family.

He wiped his face and turned to inspect the man next to his father. He was young and lying half under his father, other hand still under his father's head. A bloody sword lay near another dead knight. Two more were on the ground a bit father away.

One of Cador's hands were close to the young man and Claudin guessed the man had comforted his father when he died. He inched closer and studied the man's face. He was very beautiful, with straight nose, full lips and angular yaw. Claudin reached out to touch the man when he realized the man was still alive! His chest rose and fell ever so slightly in shallow and uneven pattern.

Cador pulled the man out from under his father and arranged him in a position that looked more comfortable. He saw his father's scarf around the man and realized his father must have helped the man.

Claudin bit his lip. He wanted to do what his father had done and help this man, but he did not know how. He had not learned much about tying wounds and caring for the sick. His mother had thought his sisters some herb lore but he himself new none. The man wasn't too big and he might be able to lift the man with some help, but he could not carry a grown man's unconscious body to his home. And if he left the man he would surely die.

The cart! Claudin scrambled up and started to run back home. He would gather his siblings and they could lift the man on the cart and pull him to their home where they could care for him. Like his father had done.

Claudin hurried home to bring his news. It took long before any of his siblings could do more than cry together, seeking comfort from on other. He allowed them to cry, he himself cried a bit more. It was already late evening before his devastated siblings were calm enough for him to explain what he wanted them to do. He gathered his sisters Iseult, and Lunette and his brothers Rion and even Gwyn and Lucan. Then they set to collect the cart.

Claudin would not allow his siblings to see the aftermath of the battle. Instead he took Iseult and together they rolled the lonely survivor on a blanket and bulled him to the cart where his siblings waited. They took off the man's chainmail and together they managed to get him on the cart. Iseult then returned to their father, pulled out the sword and covered their father. They would come back for the body early in the morning.

Iseult tied the corners of the blanket together and sent a prayer that no animals would come during the night. Crying quietly, she rested her hand on the blanket and said her goodbyes and apologies that their father would have to spend the night in the forest. Then she turned around and went to help her sibling to save the man that still could be saved.

The journey was hard and darkness was fast approaching before they reached their home where to of the youngest, Caelia and Eliwlod, waited. By the time they had the man inside their house, resting on the floor in front of their cooking fire, he was burning with high fever.

Iseult and Lunette did what they could. They cleaned the wounds and used all their honey on them. They gave him water and fever reducing herbs and put cold clothes on him to protect him from high fever. They gave him water to drink and cleaned away the blood and dirt. And they hoped the man would not die. Their father had risked his life for this man and it would all be for nothing if he were to die.

Camelot was in disarray. Arthur's patrol had mostly survived and the dead were accounted for.

Except for Arthur.

They had searched for him, but the battle had hidden any trails and they had been wounded. Those who could, had remained behind to continue the search and the rest had headed back to get help.

News of Arthur's disappearance had not leaked to the Citadel yet but as one day turned into two, then tree and four, the rumors had started spread. Before Arthur had left, he had set firm instructions for his council and they still followed those instructions. That left the knights free to search for their prince.

Leon had taken control of the knights since he was Arthur's first knight. He, along with Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan had set to head the search. They had found the start of Arthur's trail, but it was extremely difficult to follow since Arthur had tried his best to lose his pursuers. Arthur was a skilled knight and had lost most, if not all, of his enemies. But the different trails left by the Mercia's knights served only to hide what little remained of Arthur's tracks. Eventually even Leon, who knew Arthur's tricks the best had lost the trail and they had to switch strategies and start a wide search of surrounding villages and forests. During those searches they also searched Cador's village, with no results.

Merlin had accompanied them in all of those searches and had driven himself and the knights half mad with his worry. He knew Arthur was not dead yet, but that did not serve to calm him.

They traveled from village to village trying to find anyone who had seen anything, but it seemed Arthur had vanished in to the air.

"Oh, God! That stupid prat!" Merlin moaned as he paced in front of their campfire, "I bet he is doing this on purpose, just to annoy me! He'll be the end of me someday! He attracts so much trouble it can't be normal! What if those stupid knights kidnapped him? What if he ran into some insane sorceress and got cursed? Oh, I bet he got cursed! How am I going to find him if he cot turned into a toad or something?"

As he paced Merlin's rant became more and more frantic. This was common enough occurrence now since Merlin had started his worrying the moment Arthur had rode out of the gates.

The knights were used to it. It was rather comical to hear a servant worry about his master like a particularly worried mother. The humor died quickly when their own worry started to rise into alarming heights. Lancelot watched Merlin's pacing for a while longer before he reached out and pulled Merlin down to sit with them. Merlin didn't resist, instead he collapsed on the log and buried his face into his hands.

Gwaine, who sat on his other side leaned to nudge Merlin's shoulder. "Hey, don't panic so much. We will find him." He said, and then grinned lightly, "Besides, Princess knows how to take care of himself."

Merlin lifted his head from his hands, not at all reassured. "Oh yeah? How about the time when he went on his quest for the Fisher King's trident? We arrived just in time to save his hide!"

Gwaine shrugged. "Yeah, but that was a magical danger. He was ill and there were these Wyrens attacking. This time it's just normal knights."

"Just knights? _Just _knights?!" Merlin cried out. He looked ready to jump up and start pacing again.

Leon, who wanted to prevent any more hysterics, was quick to add his reassurances. "Arthur knows how to deal with knights. Even if he got captured, he knows how to escape."

"Yes, you do remember the castle of Fyrien?" You got captured and he got all of us out just fine." Elyan added.

Merlin just groaned and dropped his head into his hands again. Lancelot put his hand on his shoulder, offering his comfort. "We will keep on searching. Arthur is a good man and well liked prince amongst his people. If someone has found him, they will help him."

Merlin glanced at Lancelot from behind his hands. "But why haven't we found anything. No one has seen him. Not even rumors."

This time it was Percival who answered him. "He might have been injured during the fight. Maybe he is merely resting before he can travel again."

Merlin moaned again at the word _injured. _

They continued their search but when Arthur had been missing for a week Leon had to go back to Camelot. He did not dare to leave the castle any longer when the situation was still so fragile. His presence was needed even if he wished he could continue the search personally. And so, on the morning of the eight day he rode back to Camelot while the others continued the search. Half of the knights would remain in the citadel and the rest continued the search.

13

13


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur remained completely unconscious for days after he was brought to Claudin's home. The wounds on his feet festered and the fever robbed him from any strength he gained from rest. Iseult, with the help from both Lunette and the boys, took care of him to the best of her abilities. But the fever remained high and Arthur did not regain consciousness.

Iseult wiped sweat from her patient's brow, small frown on her young face. Little Caelin sat next to her and watched with rapid attention as her older sister worked. Iseult glanced at Caelin and then offered the wet rag to her.

"Here, Caelin. Are you already a big girl who can take care of our patient for me?" Caelin's face broke into a smile as she reached eagerly for the rag with both hands. She was still only a toddler, barely three winters, but wanted to help with everything. She took the wet rag with great care and then looked at Iseult for guidance. Iseult nudged her and said "Go on, wet the rag and set it over his eyes and forehead."

Caelin nodded and dipped the rag into the bucket close by. She wrung the rag as well as she could with her small hands and the arranged it very carefully over Arthur's forehead. She then frowned and pulled the rag little lower, covering the closed eyes as well. She then looked at Iseult again for approval. Iseult nodded in acceptance and rose. "Caelin, could you sit there and wet the cloth again when it is warm? It would surely make him feel better." She asked while brushing her skirts.

Caelin nodded, face drawn into a very serious expression, which looked rather comical on the face of such a small child. "I will, big sister." She said, puffing out her little chest.

Iseult hid her smile and left Caelin to it. They had moved their quest into their father's room after they had buried Cador. It was the most comfortable bed, mostly because it was the biggest. It was also out of the way, which allowed some privacy for their guest.

Their home was very small, and their father had been the only one to have his own room where to sleep. Eliwlod and Caelin used to sleep with him but now both of them slept with the others in the main area.

In the following morning after bringing the young golden haired man into their home, they had set again into the forest to bring their father home. He had been left untouched and they had dug a small grave for him next to their mother. After that, the life continued.

Their father had been to the village only few days previously so they had plenty of supplies, but Iseult worried. They had been dependent on their father's woodcarving and none of them could carve well enough to earn money. Some of the food they could grow, but it would not last them the whole winter. They could set traps for animals and fish, but none of them knew how to hunt. If nothing changed, they would all die during the winter, or they would be forced to beg for food.

Iseult sighed as she began to gather together the material for their dinner. From the sickroom, as they now called their father's old room, she could hear quiet shuffling as Caelin changed the wet cloth. From the outside she could hear clatter and then Rion came in. Rion was only a litter younger then she and they guessed they were both more or less twelve. They did not know their birthdays, or even years, but their mother had been good at guessing.

Rion walked to her side and peeked around her shoulder to see what she was preparing.

"What are we having for dinner?" He asked and sniffed the air. Iseult poked him with her elbow to get some breathing room. "Stew, " she answered, "from the nettles that Gwyn and Lucan gathered and the fish you caught in the morning. Rion flashed her a very proud smile. He then glanced to the sickroom when he heard the quiet sounds.

"He's still not awake, is he?" He asked while he walked towards the center of their small house where Eliwlod played on the floor.

"No" Iseult answered without taking her eyes from the food. "I've done all I can. I put Willow bark and honey to the wounds as well as St John's wort. I'm hoping it will clean the festering. Which reminds me, we need more of each. I've also used Yarrow and Vervain but the fever is still high. If it doesn't go down he might die from it."

Rion nodded while he played with Eli, who was delighted to have the attention of his big brother. "Don't fret so, sister, you said it yourself: You've done all you can." He tickled Eli and was rewarded with loud giggles. "Beside, he seems to be a soldier or knight. They are strong. He won't die."

Iseult nodded while she glanced at her brothers plying on the floor. "I'll need your help after we have eaten. Could you try and give him some water?"

Rion set his little brother down, much to the small boys disappointment, and rose. "Sure, it's no trouble." He said and headed to the sickroom. When he entered he saw Caelin sitting on the bed and removing a wet rag from the man's forehead. She dipped it into the bowl with only minimal spilling and then set it back. The rag was still rather wet and rivulets of water ran down the man's cheeks towards his ears. Some of his hair was wet from the water and stuck to his forehead in slightly darker golden curls.

Rion smiled a little. Caelin took any tasks given to her very seriously and thought herself to be almost A Big Girl. But the fact was, she wasn't and sometimes the end results spoke for her. He would have to put that pillow out to dry.

"Hey, Caelin. How's the patient? Have you taken good care of him?"

Caelin nodded her head up and down "Look! I've kept to cloth all wet and cold just like Iseult told me to! I'm a big girl now!" Rion laughed and tickled her, but Caelin was having none of it.

"No! I'm looking after the patient! I can't play!" She scrambled away from Rion and struck a pose Rion was sure she had copied from Iseult, who had copied it from their mother. Hands on her hip and chin jutted determinedly out. He stuck out his bottom lip and feigned hurt. "Aww, not even a little bit?"

An uncertain expression rose to Caelin's face before she resolutely shook her head. "No!"

Rion let out a huge exaggerated sigh that caused Caelin to giggle and said "Oh, okay then. I suppose, since you can't play I should help you?" He poured some water from a pitcher that stood on a nearby table into a wooden cup made by his father. He nudged Caelin gently to the side and sat on the bed by the man's head.

He slid a hand under the head until he had a stable grip on the man's nape and lifted him enough that he could slither his legs under the shoulders. When he had the man elevated and propped against him enough that he wouldn't choke he lifted the cup to the man's lips. He eased a small trickle of water between the parted lips while tilting the head backwards. When the water hit the back of the mans throat swallowing reflex kicked in.

As Rion eased more water into the man's mouth he felt the muscles on the man's shoulders tense slightly and the man shifted a little. He seemed to become aware enough to start drinking and Rion dipped more water. The man drank the whole cup and Rion watched him like a hawk in hopes that he would show any other signs of awareness but the man only sighed lightly and remained asleep.

Caelin had followed the movements quietly with round eyes, but when Rion set the cup aside and eased the man down she spoke. "Is he going to wake up soon?"

Rion glanced at her and pulled the blanket around the man's shoulders where it had slipped a bit. He touched the mans brown before he answered. "I don't know. At least I think his fever is not as high anymore. Maybe he'll pull through."

"He will!" Caelin declared, "He will, because everybody is taking so good care of him that he has to become better!" She snatched the wet rag again from the bowl where Rion had removed it during drinking and arranged it back on the man's face. "See? He'll be better." She said this with utter certainty and Rion chuckled, yanking gently to one of her little plaits. "You are absolutely right, little one." He then rose from the bed and left, ignoring Caelin's indignant yell of "I'm not _little!_"

In the evening, when the dinner had been eaten Iseult gathered her herbs and clean bandages Lunette had washed and set to inspect the wounds on their guest. She took Claudin and Lunette with her while Rion entertained the little ones.

Claudin pulled back the blankets aside and started to undo the bandages. The man wore no shirt, only the bandages around his middle. He started to peel back the bandage with some help from Lunette. Iseult leaned closer to see the wound. "I can't believe this wound isn't festering. Mother told that if deep stomach wounds fester they usually kill. He's real lucky." She took started to clean the wound with water not caring that she wetted the blankets. They would have to change them as well. When she decided the wound wouldn't need any more cleaning, she took a jar from Lunette and started to smear generous amounts of ointment on the wound. After that was done she and Claudin applied the clean bandages around the wound, which was more difficult than removing them. When she was satisfied the bandage would stay in place she started to inspect the rest.

The man had sword wounds everywhere; on his arms, shoulders, legs but none were as bad as the wound on his middle. Unfortunately some the less sever ones had an infection and were angry red with yellow pus leaking out. Iseult cleaned out all of the pus and by the time she was done most of the ointment in the jar was gone. She scooted lower on the bed and wrapped he hand around the man's ankle, lifting the foot on her lap.

There was not much skin left and the whole foot was red and swollen. Iseult suspected the feet were the source of the fever and had taken extra care with them. There were few deeper scratches that had bled rather heavily. For a while Iseult thought the man would lose his foot to the infection but generous amounts of willow bark, honey and St John's wort seemed to keep it in bay. Today both feet looked little less inflamed and Iseult had hopes that the infection would ease and allow the wounds to heal.

While she was tending to the other foot with Lunette she felt the foot move in her grip and she heard a quiet groan. She looked up startled and saw Claudin lean over the man. The man's head moved, tilting to the side and his eyelids fluttered. Iseult held her breath in anticipation as Claudin spoke to the man.

"Sir! Sir knight," he called hoping they had been right in guessing their patient's status "Please, wake up! Sir knight!" He reached a hand hesitantly towards the man's shoulder and then shook him very lightly. He was rewarded with other quiet moan and more sluggish movement. At the end of the bed Iseult gripped the man's ankle tightly in both hands as she leaned forward. Lunette scrambled to sit next to Claudin as he tried to draw the man back to consciousness.

"Claudin, be ready to give him some water!" Iseult commanded while she started to finish the foot she had been working on. Lunette sprang up from where she had been sitting to fetch the cup and pitcher. She poured water into the cup and passed it to Claudin who was still trying to wake the man.

His efforts were rewarded when the man's eyes opened a fraction and they caught a glimpse of deep blue. The man opened his mouth to speak but only a broken croak emerged. Claudin reached out to lift the man's head and Lunette was quick to arrange the pillow so it would offer some support. The man drank greedily, still only half conscious. When the cup was empty and Claudin had lowered his head again he attempted to speak again.

"Where…" He didn't finish the sentence but Claudin was quick to answer.

"You are in our home. We found you in the woods and brought you here. You were wounded in battle." The man didn't seem to be completely aware of what was happening so Claudin did not explain more. Instead he asked; "What is you name?"

The man's tired and glazed eyes found Claudin's before the man whispered.

"Arthur."

Then his eyes slipped closed and he fell asleep. Iseult, who had finished the feet, came to stand at the head of the bed and looked down at the man, sweeping some of the hair away from the man's, no, _Arthur's_ brow. "I think he is sleeping now instead of being unconscious. The sleep will let him heal. Mother always said sleep heals better than any herb."

Claudin nodded, pulling back his hand that had rested on Arthur's shoulder. "Yes, I think he'll survive now." Iseult placed her hand against the sleeping man's neck, feeling the temperature. "His fever isn't dangerously high anymore."

Lunette reached out between them to feel herself before fisting her hand on Claudin's shirt and nodding in agreement. "He is younger than mum. He won't die." She mumbled. Claudin wrapped his arm around his little sister.

The loss of their father had been hard on them all, but their mother's death had thought them how to cope. It was okay to cry and mourn. But not forever. Claudin was so proud of his little family. They had handled their grief very well even if they did sleep together in one messy pile, seeking comfort from each other.

And the arrival of Arthur had served as an excellent distraction, taking their minds off their father's death. Looking after a wounded and unconscious person was not easy, espeacilly for children, but they had had practice during their mother's long illness. She had been bedridden for weeks and it had fallen upon them to care for her as their father looked for a physician from nearby villages.

They stayed near the man, taking some comfort from the presence of an adult, even when that adult was very ill and completely unknown to them.

xxXXXXXXXXXxx

Arthur's first sensation was the steady burning throb that seemed to originate from his feet. He felt confused without any idea as to where he was. He shifted slightly, feeling the pull of several wounds. He had evidently been in a battle. He frowned lightly, trying to remember what had happened to him. Dark forms in forest, glint of firelight and the flashes of swords where the first impressions he got. And they did not help at all.

The bed under him felt foreign, the blankets coarse and the mattress thin. He knew he was not in Comelot. He worried briefly of the state of his Kingdom before returning to the issue on hand. He was injured and horribly weak. Taking stock on his condition he also felt gnawing hunger. He was very thirsty and guessed he was running rather high fever. Infection, most likely. His head hurt, as did just about _everything _else. All in all, he felt absolutely wretched.

He turned his head and cracked his eyes open. A small room swam into view. There was not much furniture, only a small table and one lonely cupboard. Sunlight poured through a narrow window, allowing him to inspect the room with ease. The floor was wooden and the blanks were rough. He was most likely in the house of some farmer who had discovered him in the aftermath of a battle before any of his men had had chance to find him.

Suddenly there was a shift on his other side and Arthur became aware of someone breathing lightly next to him. Small shiver ran through him and he slowly turned his head to look at his quiet observer.

Right next to him sat a little girl, staring at him with wide eyes. She couldn't be more than three winters and had a head full of very curly brown hair that had been pulled into two tiny plaits that jutted out rather comically. Many locks still managed escape and her wild fringe hung messily over her eyes. This made her head look like a birds nest, very messy and rather adorable. She had bright green eyes, small button nose and very soft, round features. She stared at Arthur and Arthur stared at her, with barely a foot of space between them.

Arthur, who had never had to deal with children, had _no idea _how to proceed. He barely dared to move, fearing he would scare the girl. The girl continued to stare before a large smile spread over her face. An exited slush rose on her cheeks and her eyes lit up in pleased delight.

"You're awake! I knew you would wake! I did, I did!" She exclaimed in what could be descried as utter glee. Arthur continued to stare.

"I knew you would! Do you know why? It's because I took care of you. I'm a big girl, I know how to do it. Iseult taught me. She's really clever. She's the one who took care of the other hurts but I put the wet cloth on your head. Did it help? I was really careful; did it make you feel better? You have been asleep really, really long time. Are you still tired? Iseult told me to look after you. I'm a big girl so I can do it."

The exited chatter was enough to make Arthur's head spin. He was still feverish and sleepy and he didn't know how to deal with an overly exited toddler who was apparently big girl and had been appointed as his nursemaid.

"Um-" he managed and the little girl stopped her chatter in mid sentence. Arthur opened his mouth again to say something, closed it and then went with the most pressing need. "Could I have some water, please?" The little girl gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Oh! I forgot. Iseult told me to give you herbal tea if you woke up." With that she scrambled down from the bed and scurried over to the little table where a wooden cup stood. She pushed a chair in front of the table climbed up in order to reach the cup. Then, with great care and a frown of concentration, she climbed down. She brought the cup to Arthur without managing to spill a drop. Arthur squirmed up the bed to lean against the wall. Gritting his teeth as the action caused his wounds to protest. The room spun around him and forced him to close his eyes in order to regain his wits. When he the pain and dizziness had abated into a more manageable level he opened his eyes to see the little girl standing next to the bed, cup in hand and worried look on her face. When she saw Arthur's eyes open she offered the cup to him.

Arthur took the cup in his hands and took a cautious sip. It was indeed some sort of herbal mixture and he sipped it again. The little girl climbed to sit on the bed, not caring in the least about the unknown adult resting on it. Arthur tilted his head as he regarded the girl. "What is your name, little one?" He asked her kindly. The girl pouted at him, stating she was _not _little before offering her name.

"I'm Caelin. And that's Eliwlod, but we call him Eli. _He's_ little."

Wait, what? Arthur's thoughts halted as he followed Caelin's pointed finger to the end of his bed. Next to his feet there was little lump under the blankets that seemed to be snuffling quietly. Arthur pulled at the blanket and slid it over from the little figure, bringing in his view a small boy curled up like a small cat. He had a head of very light blond hair that curled around his ears. He had his face tucked into the mattress, small hands in fists under his chin.

He was clearly younger than Caelin and still only a baby. Arthur stared at the quietly sleeping child and the shifted his eyes to Caelin.

"Why is he sleeping here?" He said gesturing helplessly at the foot of the bed. Caelin puffed out her chest, look of self-importance on her face. "Because I'm looking after him too. He was sleepy and you were sleeping so I put him there to sleep. Now I can take care of you both." She used so matter-in-fact tone that Arthur couldn't help but smile despite feeling very wrong footed and uncertain with two little kids in the same bed as him. Especially since the bed _was_ rather small.

Arthur's stomach chose that moment to announce itself by growling rather loudly. Arthur wondered when he had last eaten anything. Judging by the hallow pain he felt he suspected it had been quite a while.

Caelin perked up at the sound. "You're hungry!" She declared, slid off the bed and ran out of the room. Arthur stared after her guessing she went to fetch an adult and looked again at the other occupant on the bed. He wondered why any parent would leave their small children alone with complete stranger. Especially since Arthur didn't doubt his hosts knew he could use a sword. And Caelin had seemed very trusting with him, thought that might just be in her personality. She seemed to be rather energetic child.

Arthur heard the door of the house open and he listened the voices of two persons who entered the house. Other he recognized as Caelin's, but the other was unknown. He was surprised to realize the voice did not belong to an adult, but to a young girl. Sounds of someone bustling around carried from the main area into his little room before a girl appeared at the doorway.

She was young, still just a child and in her hands she held a wooden bowl and a spoon. She walked closer to the bed hesitantly, eyes fixed to the floor. She seemed rather shy and more vary of him than Caelin. She offered the bowl peeking at him hesitantly behind her bangs. "Caelin told me you were awake and hungry. I thought you would like some soup even if it is cold." She blushed slightly and averter her eyes causing Arthur to realized she was shy, not afraid.

He took the offered bowl with a smile and a thank you. He tasted the soup and complimented it, causing more pronounced flush to spread on the girl's cheeks. She pulled one of her long, thick plaits over her shoulder and fiddled with it. The soup tasted rather good even if it was cold although Arthur doubted he could stomach much of it. He looked up at the girl as she stood by the bed and saw Caelin peek behind the older girl's skirts. Arthur offered her a small smile and received one in return before he shifted his focus back on the older girl.

"My name is Arthur, would you tell me yours?"

Brown eyes snapped up to meet his. They were quite large and gave the girl a slightly owlish look. Together with her small chin and full mouth they gave her rather strange look but Arthur found he liked the combination. He smiled warmly at the girl, trying to put her at ease. The girl gave a timid smile back as she answered.

"My name is Iseult. I took care of your wound."

Arthur's eyebrows lifted in confusion. "You? You look rather young to be the responsible for a stranger although you seem to have done great job." The praise brought back the blush that had been slowly reseeding with full force. Caelin chose that moment to intervene.

"Iseult is really good with stuff like that! Mummy thought her and she takes good care of us when we have ouchies." She praised her sister as she came closer to the bed and tugged lightly on the blankets, eyes round and eager as she praised earnestly her sister's skills. Arthur smiled again and sipped his soup.

"Oh? She sounds really clever. And who belongs to your family?" The last part he directed to Iseult who answered.

"There is our oldest brother Claudin and then Rion. And Lunette who is younger than me and then there are Gwyn and Lucan, they are still small. Then is Caelin and Eli over there." She finished, pointing at the end of the bed where Eli continued to sleep despite the conversation going on.

Arthur frowned slightly. "Have you no adults in the house? How did you bring me here?"

Iseult shifted restlessly and Arthur indicated her to sit on the bed. She hesitated slightly before sitting next to his hip. Caelin tugged at her skirts again and Iseult lifted her to sit on her lap. Her eyes filled with sadness and sorrow before her gaze slid to the floor and she tugged Caelin tightly around her. "We used to live with our father, but he died on the same day we found you. He was dead and you were lying unconscious on the ground. We managed to lift you on our little card that father used for gathering wood and brought you here. You had really high fever and your wounds were festering and we thought you would die as well."

Arthur's eyes widened as the memory came to him. "You are Cador's children!" He exclaimed in sudden realization. Iseult's eyes widened and Caelin squeaked.

"That's our daddy's name."

Iseult glanced down at her sibling. "Caelin, could you gather some Comfrey. I'm running low. Can you do that?" Caelin nodded, slid down to the floor and scurried away. Iseult watched her go. "I don't think she has quite grasped that our father is gone. She was too young to remember our mother's death and she's still just little." She drew a breath and let it out slowly and then turned on Arthur.

"Are your wounds bothering you? Are you thirsty or still hungry?" She questioned as she took away Arthur's now empty bowl. Arthur shook his head.

"No, I'm full. I'm surprised I could eat this much, the soup was delicious. Did you make it?"

Iseult nodded. "I added a herb that encourages appetite to the tincture Caelin gave you. And Yes, I made it. From fish and nettles."

"It was good, "Arthur assured her before answering the rest of her questions. "My wounds are healing, I don't think anything is hurting more than it should considering the state I'm in. But I am still little thirsty. Could you give me a bit of water please?"

Iseult nodded and got up to pour him water from a nearby pitcher.

Arthur stifled a yawn. He felt exhaustion creeping up on him now that he had eaten. After drinking the water Iseult had given him he twisted on the bed, mindful of the little boy near his feet, and lay down. "Should you move Eli to sleep somewhere else? I'm afraid I'll push him off the bed accidently." He asked Iseult.

Iseult shook her head. "Caelin will look after him when she comes back. I only sent her away so you could fall sleep. She can be quite the blabbermouth sometimes. Besides, I think he'll wake up soon anyway."

Arthur closed his eyes and sighed deeply, the pain doing nothing to keep him awake. Before he fell asleep he cracked his eyes open and looked at Iseult who was still watching him.

"Thank you, Iseult. You have done great job. When I am awake again I can tell what happened to your father. I made a promise to him and I am a man of my word." His speech was slurred from tiredness and his eyes slipped closed without his consent. Before he fell completely asleep he herd Iseult whisper quietly.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur slept through the day until the sun started to set and the occupants of the house returned from a days work. He was roused by the conversation and clatter drifting from the main room.

The aches and pains were still there but this time he was able to prop himself with less effort against the wall. The bed creaked loudly at his movement and the sound brought two figures to the doorway. Arthur watched as they lingered there, curious eyes looking at him but not approaching.

They were two boys, one a year or so older than the other. The older one had a darker tan and his rich brown hair hung down below his chin. It reminded him a bit of Gwaine even if it was less curly. The boy had light grey eyes that formed starling contrast between his darker coloring. He had had thin lips and his front teeth were missing. The other boy had light brown hair, almost blond. He was small and thin, making him look positively tiny and fragile. His eyes, however, were lively and alive. They were dark blue, almost black and gave the impression that the boy's eyes were bigger than they actually were. He hid behind the older boy but didn't avert his eyes from Arthur.

Arthur smiled gently at them, hoping to put them more at ease.

"Hello, my name is Arthur. Who might you be?" he asked them keeping his voice low and calming.

The boys glanced at each before the older boy spoke.

"I'm Gwyn." He then pointed to the boy next to him "And that's Lucan."

"Nice to meet you, Gwyn and Lucan."

The boys nodded and both offered him a smile shuffling closer before a voice interrupted them. "Gwyn? Lucan? Is Arthur awake?"

The two boys turned to look at the other figure that had appeared in the doorway. He was clearly older than Gwyn and Lucan. He was tall for a young boy, but gangly in a way young boys were when they had just started their growth towards adulthood. He was a bit awkward with his long thin limbs but had strength in him that came from hard work. His face was still soft from boyhood but Arthur could see the first signs of adulthood in the boy's features. He would have strong jaw and angular face when he grew older. His hair was cut short but was ridiculously messy, pointing at every which direction, which made him only look younger.

The boy stepped into the room and walked around Gwyn and Lucan to the bed. He held out his hand in greeting.

"It is nice to see you awake and lucid, Arthur, we were worried. My name is Claudin. I'm the oldest of us."

Arthur raised his hand with some difficulty to take Claudin's.

"It is nice to meet you, Claudin. I thank you and your family for your hospitality. How long have I been unconscious?"

Claudin walked to the table and poured water in to a cup to offer Arthur as he answered. "Four days. Today will mark the fifth." He offered the cup to Arthur who made a distressed noise as he took it and drank. Claudin tilted his head at Arthur's apparent worry.

"Is someone waiting for you? We could try and set a word to them?"

Arthur grimaced as he answered. "Yes, I have many someones waiting for me. The whole kingdom in fact. I am the prince of Camelot."

Claudin's eyes widened in shock. He gasped loudly and sprang up from the bed where he had been sitting hands flying to his mouth.

"Your Majesty! We had no idea-"

Gwyn and Lucan, who had been listening Arthur and Claudin, squealed in shock and excitement. Eyes wide in wonder, mouth's forming little o's in surprise.

"A prince!"

"Real prince!"

"In our home! We have a prince in our home!"

"The Golden prince of Camelot!"

Almost vibrating in excitement they ran from the room squealing and whooping all the way. Their yells brought rest of the children in to the room staring at shock at whom they now realized, was their ruler and royalty.

Arthur did his best to calm and reassure them as they scramble to bow and apologize for their rude behavior.

"It is alright, I am not angry at you. You have done nothing wrong! Quite the opposite: You have saved my life. I am in your depth. Hush, none of that now. I believe there is no place for formalities in here."

With some effort he managed to convince the older children to calm down and call him Arthur. The younger ones continued to squeal in excitement so finally Iseult sent them out to work out the excess energy. That sent Caelin, Gwyn and Lucan careening out of the door and outside. Iseult then handed Eli who had been nestled in her arms to Lunette.

"Could you take Eli and keep an eye on the little ones? Caelin, Rion and I would like to talk with Arthur." Lunette took Eli without a word, curtsied clumsily at Arthur and went after her siblings.

Arthur sighed. "There really is no need for any formalities. You saved my life and cared for me without knowing who I am. You have earned the right to use my name, especially here in your own home." He indicated the space on the bed. "Please, feel free to seat yourselves."

Iseult sat gingerly on the edge but Caelin and other boy, who Arthur guessed was Rion, remained standing. They still looked shocked and unsure about Arthur's identity. Arthur found it a bit surprising that they had been so at ease with him when they had not know his identity. Now that they knew he was not a threat they were more wary of him. _But then again_, he though _they might be afraid of my status rather than me_. He was rather used to it. Merlin had been refreshing change to the pattern since he didn't seem to care of his status at all. He certainly didn't fear it.

Arthur had started, after meeting Merlin, to make a habit of putting those of lower status more at ease with his presence with gentle words and calm presence. The number of fearful glances had since decreased in the castle.

He felt disgruntled that the children feared him as a prince and tried to appear as reassuring and benign as he could.

"I suppose you wish to know what happened to your father and me." Arthur asked though it came out as more of a statement. The children only nodded and Rion slumped down next to his sister.

Arthur spent a moment looking at him and taking in his features. He had auburn hair, more red than brown and it fell in gentle waves around his ears. He had tucked some of the locks behind his ear to keep them away from his eyes. He wasn't as tall as Claudin and at leas a year younger. His eyes were green and bit slanted. Few freckles dotted his nose and cheeks. Together his features gave him slightly elfish look. He had lightly crooked teeth and long, thin fingers.

Rion moved his eyes to Arthur, expectant and apprehensive. Arthur could see grief in their faces and wished he didn't have to tell them. But they deserved to know. He drew a breath and started to tell his experiences.

He told them how he had been on a patrol and how they bad been caught unawares. How he had been surrounded and forced to flee, wounded, from the battle. He told them of his long night trying to lose his pursuers, how he had lost most of them but still been caught. How he had fought and dispatched what he had though to be them all.

"Your father found me then and wished to help me. Especially when he recognized me as a prince. I warned him. I advised him to leave me and flee since I was not sure I had lost the enemy. He did not heed my warnings. As he was tying my wounds we heard the enemy approaching. I ordered him to hide. After some debate he did. I tried leading enemy knights away from him but I did not have much strength left. Three knights found and attacked me. I handled the first, but the second was more skilled. I could barely move. The third knight attacked me from behind."

He looked each of the three children in to the eyes.

"Your father saved me. He stuck down the knight. I turned to him in order to thank him. But the knight was not yet dead, as his armor had protected him. He sprung up and…"

He trailed off. No wanting to voice what they all new. Iseult and Rion were crying quietly, Claudin not far behind. Arthur reached out to pat Iseult on her arm, hoping it offered some consolation.

"I tried to save him, but I was too slow. I killed the knights but it was too late."

Arthur now shifted his eyes to Claudin's who was now crying silently. He held his gaze as he spoke of the promise he had made to a dying man.

"Before your father died I made a promise to him. I promised I would ensure you have everything you need. I will take responsibility of your well being and ensure you are all looked after. You need not fear the future. You will be provided for."

It seemed as huge weight was lifted from Claudin's shoulder and some of the shadows left his eyes. He sagged were he stood and then he slid onto his knees next to the bed, bending his head as his shoulders shook. Iseult buried her head in her hands as she cried from both relief and grief. Rion buried his head against his sisters shoulder to hide his tears.

Arthur watched them with sadness. He then rolled onto his side, facing the crying children. He curled one arm around Iseult and Rion, resting the other on Claudin's head. He did not say anything not did he pull them into an embrace. He merely offered physical touch to show them they were not alone.

xxXXXXXXXXXXxx

It took Arthur two more days before he was well enough to get up from the bed. And even then he soon realized he was unable to walk more than few steps without his knees giving out. The soles of his feet were raw and painful, lighting up in agony every time he tried to even stand. The infection was mostly over but it would take time before the skin would grow back. This meant Arthur wouldn't be able to walk in a long while. He wondered where exactly he had run to cause so much damage and swore never to sleep without his boots ever again.

He _was_ able to hobble to the main room where he preferred to sit and watch Iseult and Lunette bustle around as Rion and Claudin worked outside. Gwyn and Lucan helped when they could, and other times they played games with each other. They also loved to pester Arthur for stories of his quests.

And Arthur told them stories. In the evenings when they all gathered inside for supper he would tell them about his own adventures. He would also tell them tales about his knights, Merlin and how life was in the castle. He would tell them about Guinevere, Gaius and even Morgana, when she had still been the king's ward. Those tales he told with quiet voice remembering the good-hearted, honest woman he had loved like a sister.

The children listened attentively with wide eyes. They would sit around him, leaning closer in anticipation. They were completely captured by his tales and very attentive audience that lived along the stories as Arthur told them. Sometimes he would tell them stories he had been told when he was young.

Caelin soon started to make a habit to crawl on his lap as he told them stories. Iseult tried to keep her from doing it, warning her of his injuries. Arthur would reassure her that Caelin wasn't causing him any pain, which would lead to Lucan squeezing next to Caelin on his lap. Arthur didn't mind since the children seemed to need the safety he seemed to provide.

Telling the stories was also a nice way of spending the days he had been confided to bed. True, he had slept most of that time, but when he did not he sat leaning against the wall, eight children scattered around him on the bed or the floor, and wove his tales to entertain both them and himself.

Arthur had noticed that all of the children seemed to seek support and protection from him. They were lonely and scared now that they had no parents and Arthur had apparently taken the spot Cador's death had created. They didn't see him as their father and Arthur didn't try to be one, but they did appear to perceive him as a guardian or a protector and maybe as a friend.

Arthur's tales served to familiarize him to them and soon the children were all comfortable around him, trusting him to protect them with his skills as a knight. Living without any protection from stranger was dangerous and Arthur knew he could still fight if he had to. He had his sword and chainmail near him and Iseult had brought him Cador's boots incase he needed to get up. He had told them this as he had requested his sword to be brought for him and it seemed to make the children relax all the more.

As soon as Arthur could stay awake during the day he started to suffer from extreme boredom. Luckily he always had Eli for company. Arthur and Eli had bonded over the time Arthur had been confined to the bed as well as when he had started dragging himself to the main room. At first Eli had been hesitant to approach him now that he was awake, but seeing his siblings had no hesitance when it came to him, he had soon warmed up.

It also helped that Arthur would pay attention to him and entertain him for the whole day while others were outside. Soon Eli would rarely be seen more than five feet away from Arthur and Arthur received an unexpected crash course in childcare.

During the times when Eli slept, often draped across Arthur's lap or legs, he would ask Iseult for small thing to do in order to help the monotony of his days. Eli was a wonderful child but he could take only so much of playing in the same spot with a baby.

Iseult and Claudin had hunted for small tasks he could complete while sitting in one place. One night Lunette had thought him how to sew and Arthur had learned just to have something to do. He supposed it could come in handy during hunting trips and long patrols. Iseult had brought him some of her herbs and soon he had learned how to tie them so they could be left to dry and how to grind and chop them for poultices and ointments. It also had the side effect of Arthur learning some very basic herb lore.

Claudin bought him their tools that needed repairing as well as a knife and wood to carve. That gave Arthur an idea to curve a bow for both protection and hunting and he asked the children to search for materials.

Arthur worried constantly about the state of his Kingdom. He had been prince reagent for three months and then gone missing. He did not find that impressive at all. His father would have few chosen words for him if he were himself enough to berate him.

Merlin must have been tearing his hair out. He always was such a worrywart. Arthur didn't think he had gone longer than a day or two without Merlin's near constant presence by his side since the young man had been appointed as his manservant. Arthur did not wish to admit it but he missed his friend terribly.

Arthur knew the council and his knights could see to Camelot's affairs even without his presence. One of the first things he had done after things had cooled down after Morgana was to assemble a council that could see to things should something happen to him. He had had enough brushes with death during his life to know he might die any day. He had ensured Camelot would not descend into chaos while they searched for an heir.

It would be interesting to see how his plan had worked when he got back.

Arthur had asked for writing utensils the moment he had a chance. It had taken some time before Claudin had produced a pen and a quill but eventually he had found them. The ink had been dry but he had mixed some water in it and the resulting letter had been readable if messy. He had sealed the letter but had not used his seal. If the wrong people found him he and the children would be in danger for despite his ability fight even when injured he was still weak from his fever and his wounds were nowhere near healed. He wouldn't be able to do much. He hadn't even mentioned exactly where he was in his letter. He had employed one of his codes and only mentioned the village.

He had given the letter to Claudin who had delivered it to the village. It was addressed to Gaius in hopes it would attract less attention since it was not unusual for Gaius to receive letters from villages where an epidemic has started to spread. He hoped the letter would reach Camelot within few days but since neither he nor the children had money to pay for the delivery it would likely take a long time for the letter to reach its destination.

After four days of sitting in the main room Arthur decided he wanted some fresh air. He had taken into habit of walking on his knees in order to allow his feet time to heal. Last time he had walked he had torn open one of the deeper cuts. Iseult had been angry with him and had ranted at him in a manner very similar to an old wife. Arthur had listened her quietly and bit his lip to keep from smiling. It made a very comical picture: a small girl scalding a grown man, who also happened to be a prince. Arthur was rather glad they had forgotten his status by now. It made a very refreshing change, but also served to remind him of Merlin.

Walking on his knees had brought memories of his first meeting with Merlin, who would no doubt laugh himself silly watching him now. Arthur found he didn't particularly care. Here he was still around the same height as rest of the occupants of the house. Only Claudin was significantly taller. And Arthur was ready to _crawl_ if that meant he could just _move around_. He never took well to staying still when ill.

The wound in his side was still painful and he feared he would tear it open. It did bleed occasionally and Arthur knew it would have been stitched if he had been in Camelot.

Fortunately, the wound seemed to be healing without complications even thought sudden moves were out of question. Iseult was in all honesty right to worry about Caelin and Lucan causing him harm by sitting on him. But Arthur _loathed_ feeling helpless and ignored her. Arthur had had enough battles wounds to know how to work around them.

The other wounds were painful but manageable and they did not pose any danger. He still felt weak and he slept far longer during the night than he used to. The fever had been hard on his body and he knew he had lost weight. But he was getting better even if he ate less than he would have in Camelot. He knew they did not have overabundance of food even if they weren't exactly lacking it.

Arthur was currently shuffling on his knees towards the door with Eli siting on his left calf. Arthur didn't mind and dragged him along towards the door. They were alone in the house as everyone else was outside working or playing or both.

Arthur reached the door and pushed it open, receiving his first glimpse of the yard outside. There were two other buildings and a vegetable garden as well as various pushes and trees. Arthur dragged himself and Eli out of the door to the yard and sat against the wall moving Eli to his lap.

In the four days he had spent out of bed Eli had become somewhat of an extension of himself. During the daytime and Arthur found himself handling him without much of a thought. He never thought he would find himself plying a nursemaid but that was apparently his chore now. It was reasonable even if Arthur struggled with some of the things that it entailed. First and foremost being the task of keeping Eli _clean_.

But Arthur managed it along all the other little chores he had asked to be allowed to do.

Eli played with the fastenings of Arthur's tunic as he sat contently in Arthurs lap. Arthur had quickly learned that Eli, as well as Caelin, were very affectionate. He had received a very quick introduction in physical affection. No wonder Merlin liked hugging so much if this was how he was raised. Even the older children had started to seek physical contact from him. Arthur didn't deny them, knowing the grief of losing a loved one and understanding they needed it, even he sometimes felt awkward. The children, however, did not allow the awkwardness to linger and Arthur was getting more and more used to it and had even started to offer it.

He leaned his head back in the sun and enjoyed the warmth it offered. He could hear Gwyn and Lucan yelling nearby. It sounded like they were playing knights and were currently locked in a battle against a griffin. Claudin, Rion and Iseult were further away working on the field. He didn't see or hear Lunette and Caelin so they were probably in the forest.

A yell caught Arthur's attention and he opened his eyes to see Caelin run at him with Lunette walking behind her. They were both carrying baskets and Arthur guessed they had been collecting berries they could boil into yam and store for winter. He frowned in thought.

The though had him frowning. He doubted they would be able to survive the winter even if he sent provisions and he hesitated in leaving them with a stranger where he could not keep an eye on them. Another possibility had started to form in his head but he had not mentioned anything about his plan to the children.

Caelin reached his side and thrust her basket under his nose. "Look, Arthur, look! We picked lots and lots of berries! We can make many jars of yam from them." Arthur looked obediently into the basket and smiled at Caelin, petting her on her head.

"Very good Caelin. You have been big help to your siblings."

Caelin smiled, preening at the praise offered by a _prince_.

Lunette, who had approached with a more sedate pace in order to avoid spilling any berries, came to stand by their side. Arthur noticed how she glanced at him behind her hair before staring at the ground, faint plush rising on her cheeks.

Lunette, Arthur had quickly learned, was the shyest of them all. She didn't talk very much and had a habit of lowering her head and hiding behind the thick wisps of hair that fell across her face. Her hair was very coarse and served well to hide her face. It tumbled down her back reaching her waist and sometimes it looked like she could hide herself entirely in it. It certainly managed to hide her shoulders from view.

Arthur, when he realized Lunette wanted physical touch as much as the others but was too shy to ask it, had developed a habit of brushing Lunette's hair behind her ear. It never stayed there, it was too thick and too coarse and there was simply too _much _of it, but Lunette reacted well to these casual touches.

The way Lunette shifted her basket so that Arthur had slightly better view into it told him Lunette wanted to show the results of her hard work as well. Arthur leaned obediently to look and smiled proudly at Lunette, earning more prominent blush.

"Well done, Lunette. I'm impressed." The blush darkened even more. Lunette's blushes were not easily distinguished since like Gwyn, she also had a tan skin, but Arthur noticed them anyway, and they never failed to make him smile.

Arthur chuckled and gave Lunette a pat on the head as well, causing her to duck her head and toe the ground even as she smiled, pleased with the praise.

Eli had finally lost the interest in Arthur's tunic's lacing, having pulled at them until they were laced up tightly and hopelessly tangled. He turned to look at the two girls and tried to peak at the baskets to see what was so interesting about them.

Caelin pulled the basket away, scowling at Elin. "No! Eli! You'll spill them." Eli scrunched up his face, unhappy for being denied and Arthur intervened quickly before he could throw a tantrum. He scooped Eli up to be in level with his face and blew a raspberry against his stomach, something he had learned from watching Rion with his siblings. Eli screamed in laughter and Arthur darted a quick glance at Lunette.

"You better take the berries inside before Eli remembers he was interested in them." Lunette nodded and pulled Caelin inside.

Arthur set Eli to the ground and started a game with him using some of the rocks that lay nearby. Eli was soon completely engrossed and Arthur relaxed against the wall, enjoying the moment.

Arthur had realized that despite the boredom staying in one place brought, he did enjoy his time with the kids. They were all adorable, even if he would never say it aloud. Arthur enjoyed the calm and simple life in the small house. The children kept his days full enough even if he couldn't wait to finally be on his feet. But as long as recovery went, this was the best he had ever experienced. Despite this, he was starting to miss his life in the castle. He was missing the activity of it. He loved Camelot and could never have another life elsewhere.

while Lunette and Caelin were sorting the berries inside Arthur continued to play with Eli. At some point Gwyn and Lucan joined them and the game became more complicated as the boys fetched more stones and stick to use. Arthur joined forces with Eli and the playing continued until Iseult returned from the field to prepare supper and sent Gwyn and Lucan to help Claudin and Rion.

Arthur moved inside and drew Caelin into another game while Lunette and Iseult started to cook. It was very domestic and sometimes Arthur felt useless since _he _was the adult and still didn't help much with the chores. But it couldn't be helped and he contented himself with the fact that at least he kept the little ones entertained.

The smell of cooked vegetables drifted from the cooking fire. Arthur guessed Iseult had gathered some of the carrots and cabbages from the vegetable garden. He wondered if they would add meat to it or if they would merely have bread. Meat had to be bought since none of them really knew how to hunt. The meat their father had bought during his last visit to the town had been mostly eaten and they were trying to make it last. They sometimes caught fish from the small stream where they got their water but the fish were small and hard to catch.

That was half of the reason Arthur was planning to make the bow.

Arthur had stared to realize that the children were sometimes having difficulties gathering enough food for them all. Their father had relied on his wood crafting but the last winter had been hard. They did not have any saving and the food from the last visit to the village had been eaten. They were now relying on what they got from their little field.

Claudin had confessed to Arthur that he hadn't realized how much they had relied on their father's wood crafting to get enough food on the table. He had been surprised that the food they had had only lasted for little more than a week. They had never been rich and all of them knew what it meant to go hungry but at least they had never starved. They wouldn't start now, Arthur had promised and told Claudin to search the materials for a bow.

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted when the boys entered the house. He looked up from his game with Caelin and Eli to greet them. Lucan and Gwyn ran straight at him, babbling about their day.

"We saw a pheasant!"

"He was hiding in the grass!"

"And when we worked we scared him and he ran away making huge racket!"

"And then we chased after him!"

"But we couldn't catch him. We could've eaten him for dinner!"

Lucan ended their tale in a sour note. Arthur gave the stones he had been holding for Eli who promptly threw them at Caelin's direction in an attempt to start a game of fetch.

"Oh, do not worry. Pheasants are hard to catch with bare hands. Beside, Iseult and Lunette have already prepared our dinner. I think we shall be having vegetable soup, aren't we, Iseult?"

Iseult turned to them from where she had been pulling bowls for Lunette to lay on the table to answer. "Yes, soup and bread."

Arthur turned to Lucan and Gwyn. "See, no need to catch pheasants today."

Claudin stepped forward at this. "Speaking of catching pheasants, I found this today. Do you think this might suffice?" He asked, handing out long, sturdy peace of wood. Arthur took it and examined it. It was dry and dead but still strong looking, with no knobs or other limbs along its length. He grabbed it from both ends and tried bending it. The wood was flexible but firm, Arthur was pleased to find, and would not break easily.

"Yes, I think this will do splendidly." He said as he continued examining the wood "Thank you, Claudin, you did great. Could you give me the rest of the materials and the tools?"

Arthur was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor, which would allow him plenty of room to work. Rion, who had been standing behind Claudin, turned to a cupboard that stood along the wall. He retrieved a pile of sticks and fishing line. Arthur had sent Gwyn and Lucan to search the forest and their father's storage of wood for straight long pieces of wood. They had brought plenty and Arthur had sorted through them, placing the ones he could use aside. The result was that he had the materials for six arrows. Claudin went to fetch the tools Arthur had requested from Cador's workroom.

Arthur started to test the wood for bow and then started his work. Around him the children started to settle down, doing chores that needed to be done before they settled for the night. At some point Iseult called them to table, and after that they all gathered together for a story. Arthur told them about his time in Ealdor, where they had defeated the bandits.

"But there was a secret behind our win." He told the children "It is a very closely guarded secret and only I know about it. There was a sorcerer helping us." The children gasped aloud. They had heard plenty of stories about evil sorcerers and wicked witches.

"But, aren't sorcerers evil?" Asked Rion with a puzzled frown.

"I do not know for sure, but this one helped me. I think he has saved my life before."

"Then, then he must not be evil. If he saved you," said Lunette, much to Arthur's surprise. Arthur nodded thoughtfully at her.

"Yes, that is what I thought. Magic has certainly cased much grief, but I wonder if that is all what there is to magic. There is at least one magic user that wishes no harm."

Caelin crawled closer to him. "If I had magic I would save you too!" She said earnestly and Arthur ruffled her hair with a warm smile.

"But you would have to be really careful so no one would find out. They would hang you if they knew." Warned Gwyn.

Caelin's eyes widened. "No way! But I wouldn't have done anything bad!" She turned her head at Arthur. "You wouldn't hang me, right?" she asked, tugging at his sleeve. Arthur patted her head reassuringly, "Of course not."

"Even if I had magic? I wouldn't hurt anyone!"

Arthur looked at her, contemplating.

"No, not even then."

Caelin smiled and for her, everything was all right now. But the older children were still wondering.

"So, if any of us learned magic, you wouldn't be angry?" asked Iseult. Arthur turned his gaze at her, considering her question. "I do not know. I would ask why you would do it and what you did with it. I don't know much about magic, only what my father has told me and what I have seen with my own eyes. But I doubt that is the whole truth. It doesn't explain the druids. They practice magic but they are still very peaceful people. I have also heard that magic can heal. Without magic I would have lost one of my most trusted knights."

Arthur set aside his bow and gazed at the fire, lost in thought. Eli, seeing his chance, immediately crawled on his lap. Arthur's had rose without conscious thought and he propped Eli against his shoulder where the small boy started to chew on his shirt. Caelin and Lucan drew nearer as well hoping to get on his lap as well while Gwyn settled to lean on his leg.

"When I was small, I was really afraid of wolves." Rion started little hesitantly, breaking Arthur out of his thoughts.

"I remember thinking they were bloodthirsty beasts and I wouldn't go into the forest at all, not even with father. Then mom sat me down and explained me of their habits and what they ate and stuff. She said they were a bit like dogs, really, only they were afraid of humans and would attack if they felt threatened or were really hungry. And then she said they didn't like being near humans any more I liked being near them. I'm still afraid of them but not as much." He finished.

Claudin eyes him little bemused. "I remember that, but what's the point of telling it?"

Rion opened his mouth but it was Arthur who spoke. "I think Rion has a very good point. Sorcery has not vanished despite my father's best efforts and I do not think I can be as ruthless as him. The next best thing would be to study and learn about magic. To see how it would best be managed. Wolves may attack when threatened. I wonder if same could be applied to sorcerers. Would they be as big of a threat if they were left alone? On the other hand, what if, given any leniency, sorcery would pose a greater threat to Camelot?"

Arthur turned to look at the children who listened to him attentively, eager and open-minded. They did not judge him for his thoughts even if many would, considering the topic. Arthur smiled at them shifting so Caelin and Lucan could better fit on his lap and hitched Eli a little higher.

"Anyhow, my first priority will always be the safety of my kingdom. I want to be a just ruler and for that I am willing to keep an open mind, if nothing else."

He looked down and saw Caelin half asleep. "I think you better go to bed already, it is late."

Iseult gestured at his bandages, "What about those?"

Arthur waved it aside and gave Eli to Rion while Claudin lifted Caelin off of him. He picked up his bow again and resumed his work. "I will work with this awhile longer. I'm hoping I might finish this today. I will clean my cuts before I sleep."

While the children set their beds and started to fall asleep one after the other, Arthur sat by the fire, thinking about his Kingdom and the role magic had in it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

I got a request about the kids' ages so here goes:

Claudin is the oldest and is thirteen. He's responsible big brother.

Next is Iseult, who is twelve and a half. Bossy and a mother bear, Caelin is taking after her. Iseult is her hero.

Then is Rion, younger than Iseult and about twelve. He's more easy going than her two older siblings but also a really good older brother. He and Claudin share a lot of responsibilities.

Lunette is under ten, probably eight or nine, I haven't decided, She's so quiet but mature so it's hard to pin down. But she's also the type to quietly observe and then point out things that no-one realizes. She's clever.

Gwyn is seven and all rough and tough and then is Lucan, who's about six or five. He's small and follows Gwyn everywhere. They are the best buds.

Caelin, the little chatter mouth. I imagine she's really adorable and bossy, she's around three.

And then there is little Eliwlod, or Eli. He's about a year old. He's just learned to crawl, but he's real fast fellow.

xxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

The knights had gathered around a table filled with maps and reports. They had been searching for their prince for over two weeks now with no results. Patrols were still combing through the villages and forests, trying to find any hints of their prince, but most of them had returned to the castle to plan.

Leon drew on the map, marking the areas searched precisely and methodically. Others were informing him of any rumors they had heard. Gwaine especially had gathered surprising amount of information from wide area. Apparently his habit to visit the taverns had some use.

Merlin was hovering behind them, no one having the heart to order him out despite his servant status and absent master.

They were deciding which areas would be searched next when they were interrupted by the arrival of Gaius. He rushed in with uncharacteristic lack of decorum, looking harried and frazzled. Immediately he had the attention of the entire room.

"Gaius? What is the matter? Have you any news?" asked Leon, not quite daring to hope.

"Oh, I do indeed. A letter, in fact. It has been written by his Highness." Panted Gaius, having quite obviously run the distance from his chamber to the meeting room.

Gaius' words brought the whole room alive, excitement and profound relief being the most prominent feelings on everyone's faces.

"Please, Gaius, is he well?" asked Leon.

Gaius turned his attention to the letter. "He writes that he has been wounded in the battle and is unable to travel. Apparently he was helped by a peasant, who lost his life in the process. The man's children then allowed him into their home and cared for his wounds. He writes he's healing well, but weak from the fever he suffered for several days. He asks his knights to retrieve him. He has named those he wishes to be part of the retrieval." Gaius said, offering the letter to Leon, who was better versed to read Arthur's coded location.

Leon scanned the letter before eyeing the map. "He's in the village of Seacourt. Or apparently near it. He mentions a man named Cador."

Gwaine leaned closer to see the map. "The village is quite far from where the patrol was ambushed." He said, estimating the distance from the map.

Leon nodded. "Yes, Arthur can cover quite a lot of ground when he has to. He's a fast and indefatigable runner."

"Who is to ride to the village?" asked the knight on Leon's right, Sir Ywain.

"Sir Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Gawain, myself… and Merlin."

"Merlin?" questioned Sir Galahad.

"I do not find it surprising. Our prince knows he would ride after us if he was left behind anyway." Said Leon as many turned to glance at Merlin who was blushing slightly but not bothering to deny it.

"Very well, " said Leon, gathering the maps, "call back the patrols, we will ride out today. It is about time we have out prince back."

xxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Arthur sat outside in the sun, putting finishing touches to his bow and sorting through his arrows. The other children were gathered excitedly around him, eager to see if his bow would work. He sat on a bench to save his feet, the arrows stacked next to him.

"How does it look?" Asked Rion eagerly. Gwyn and Lucan were tittering next to him poking at the arrows and pulling at Arthur's tunic in anticipation. It appeared they thought the testing to be as exiting as witnessing a melee.

"This looks very promising." Said Arthur, not letting the children flocking around him to disturb him. Admirable achievement considering Eli was standing on his tights one little hand fisted in his hair, other trying to reach his bow. Caelin was hanging from his shoulders, eyes shining and squealing with delight. Lunette had far less energy, but she hovered so near Arthur's side he feared he would knock her over with his elbow. Rion, Iseult and Caelin were considered enough to give him breathing room but still hovered near.

Apparently it was completely different to see their father work on household supplies compared to a real prince making a weapon, even if the weapon was a basic bow and not even very high quality.

"Finished!" Arthur declared lifting the bow higher for all of them to see. He winced when Eli tugged harder on his hair and reached a hand to untangle him.

"Come now, if you give me some room I can try and shoot it. We'll see if it works."

This had the children scrambling away from him. Arthur stood and winced from the pain. He was still unable to walk more than few steps without opening a wound. At Iseult's glare he opted to stand on the bench on his knees. Not as good position but it would do.

The bow was over half his length, reaching almost his shoulders when he rested it on the ground. He pulled it taunt to test his position as well as the bow. His balance was slightly off, but he could shoot. He picked and arrow and positioned it pulling the bow taunt again. The yard was completely quiet, the children holding their breaths in anticipation.

Arthur took aim, let his breath out in long exhale and released the arrow. The arrow hit a tree right in the middle 70 feet away, sinking easily in the bark. The children let out a collective whoop as Rion ran to collect the arrow.

Arthur lowered the arrow. "Well, I have to say this one feels just fine. I believe we are going to have more meat to go with the vegetable in the future."

"What does a pheasant taste like?" asked Gwyn curiously.

"You'll find out when I catch one. Or maybe I'll spot a rabbit. I can't track, so we'll see what I'll spot." Arthur picked up second arrow, pulled and released the arrow. It thudded next to the first, only few inches between them.

Arthur used all six arrows, learning how his bow worked before he sent Rion to fetch them. He waved at the rest of the children. "Now, go on, I'll see if I can shoot something for today or tomorrow." That said, Arthur rose to his feet with a wince, ignoring Iseult's look of disapproval and started to hobble towards the trees. Rion ran after him, handing out the arrows, before he as well was sent away.

Arthur did not walk far, his feet not allowing him to, and soon he chose a tree with thick limbs and easy to climb. He hauled himself up and settled up against the trunk, testing his position by pulling his bow taunt. When he was satisfied he could shoot without falling from the tree, he sat back, eyes alert, to wait.

The sun was setting by the time Arthur saw anything in shooting distance. A rabbit cautiously made his way towards the house, most likely attracted by the vegetable garden. Arthur shifted silently and pulled an arrow from the crude sheath he had constructed. Slowly he positioned the arrow, never letting his eyes wonder from the rabbit, and pulling his bow taunt.

Arthur took careful aim, calculating the path the arrow would take based on the shooting he had done earlier. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly and silently. As he ran out of breath, he let the arrow fly. It hit the rabbit on his flank, causing him to tumble and then lay still on the forest floor. Arthur smiled, satisfied, and started to climb down the tree, avoiding the use of his feet.

He reached the ground without difficulties but as his feet hit the forest floor he stumbled, his knees threatening to give out under him. He clenched his jaw and locked his knees. He leaned heavily to the tree, managing to remain standing despite the burning pain that originated from his feet and caused his legs to tremble.

When Arthur trusted his legs to carry him he limbed to the rabbit. He picked it up, removing the arrow and turned to walk to the house. They would be having rabbit stew tomorrow.

Arthur's feet did not agree with the walk but Arthur ignored it with the long practice he had gained over the years as a knight. He could imagine the scolding Iseult would give him when she saw his feet. Arthur preferred to change the dressings mostly himself, but usually Iseult cared for the soles of his feet. It was slightly awkward to do himself.

He arrived to the yard and headed straight to the area where he planned to hang the rabbit for the night. He had instructed Caelin to hang rope on the side of a little storage house. It would have to be high enough that no other animals would steal their catch. Arthur pulled out his knife and slid the throat of his rabbit, allowing the blood to run out before gutting it. When he was done he tied the rabbit from its back legs to hang. He cleaned his knife and buried the intestines.

When he finally entered the house, it was dark and he could smell the food coming from the inside. At his entrance the children looked up eagerly, exited to know the results of his hunting. Lucan and Gwyn came at him running, Caelin close behind. Eli, who had been momentarily abandoned in mist of playing by the bigger children looked momentarily put out before realizing the reason. Seeing Arthur, his face split into exited grin and he began crawling after his siblings.

Arthur crouched down to greet them and was forced to kneel in order to stay upright as Lucan and Caelin wrapped their arms around his neck. Gwyn was more interested in the bow and arrows Arthur still held in his hands. Arthur gave them to Gwyn, causing his eyes to shine and laid his hands on Caelin and Lucan's backs.

"Hey there. Easy now, you'll make me fall." He said, tickling them slightly. He was rewarded with giggles and slightly less strangling hold on his neck.

"Did you catch anything?" asked Gwyn, clutching the bow and arrows to his chest.

"Yes, I did. We'll be having rabbit stew in the future." Answered Arthur with a smile. Caelin and Lucan released him and squealed; already imagining what fresh meat in a stew would taste like.

"Wonderful," said Iseult as she set food on the table, "but today we're still eating bread."

Claudin took the bow from Gwyn and set it to lean against the wall, safely out of way.

"Could you teach me to fire a bow as well?"

Arthur nodded as he sidled to sit on the chair without actually rising to his feet. His knees had taken quite a lot of abuse during his recovery time. It was made all the more difficult by the fact that Eli had managed to reach him and was now contently laid against Arthur's shoulder, hands fisted into his tunic.

"I don't see why not, " Arthur answered when he had finally settled in his chair and reached foe both his _and_ Eli's food. "but I doubt you'll be able to pull that bow. I'll have to make you your own."

That, of course, resulted the rest of the children demanding to be taught how to shoot a bow. Arthur soon put his foot down, saying he would teach Claudin and Rion, and Iseult if she wanted, but the rest were too young. Which led to another round of complaints that Arthur ignored.

As they ate, the children told Arthur about their day. Mostly Gwyn and Caelin, since they were the most eager, but Arthur had quickly learned how to lead the conversation so everyone, even the quiet Lunette, had the chance to speak. It really didn't differ much from leading his council of Lords, which was a testament to their maturity. The Lords', not the children.

After the food was gone they gathered around the fire, all finding small things to do. As usual the youngest crowded as close to Arthur as possible as he told them again of his days in Camelot. Arthur checked his bow and arrows before settling to mend a tunic that Lucan had ripped during the day. Eli had actually managed to climb to hang from his shoulder, which was impressive feat for a toddler who couldn't walk yet.

Lucan was laying half next to him, half on him, resting on his tight. Arthur's left leg was extended in front of him where he was sitting on the floor. The other was bent to the side so the sole of his feet didn't touch anything. In the crook of his right leg laid Caelin since she was small enough to fit there. Lunette rested against Arthur's back, sewing as well, and Gwyn laid on his back, next to Lucan. His head was resting on Arthur's shin in an angle Arthur doupted was very comfortable, but Gwyn didn't seem to mind. Rion, Claudin and Iseult were sitting close to him as well, not minding sitting on the floor at all.

Arthur hadn't used the chairs much, since that often led to fighting amongst the little ones as to who would get to sit on his lap. He had lost any right to personal space the moment he allowed Eli to his lap, Arthur reflected. He was starting to understand how mother's with many children felt. How on earth was he supposed to arrange them so all could sit close to him? Luckily for him, Cador had had the same dilemma, and had taught the children to arrange themselves with minimal fuss. As long as Arthur stayed on the floor. Thank the Gods it was well insulated wooden floor. It was really quite comfortable.

Now he just had to make sure he didn't poke any of the children with the needle.

As Arthur spoke the children asked questions and commented the events so it sometimes resembled conversations more than actual storytelling. It was in the middle of one of the conversation about Arthur's trusted new knights that Lunette asked her question that had been weighing heavily on her mind.

"The knights, they are going to come for you, aren't they? And when they do, are you going to leave us?"

Lunette's question brought silence to the room. Arthur didn't say anything at first, only looking at the children. They stared at him, unsure and little afraid. Even Iseult and Claudin, who tried to act even more independent and mature than they were looked clearly unsettled. Caelin was first to break the silence, which she did by starting to cry.

"Oh, Caelin, do not cry, " Arthur set his work aside and wrapped an arm around Caelin, talking to her gently and trying to calm her down. He looked at Gwyn and Lucan, who seemed to be close to tears as well. Lunette had crawled to sit next to him, and looking so sad and lonely that she reminded him of an abandoned puppy. He looked at Rion, who looked dejected, at Iseult who looked miserable and scared and at Claudin who looked so terribly lost. He was only a boy, trying to fill his father's shoes far too young.

How could Arthur leave them? Especially after his promise to Cador.

"Now, you lot, listen to me." Arthur said firmly, looking at them each in the eyes before continuing, "Before your father died I made him the promise to look after you. I am a knight of Camelot and I will always keep my word. When my knight come looking for me, I will take you all with me to the castle. I will take you in as my wards, and you will all be looked after. You will not have the right to the crown, especially if I have children one day to inherit, but you will have a place in my household. You will be taught and when you are older you can choose what you wish to do, whether it is to stay or leave."

Arthur had barely enough time to secure Eli on his shoulder before seven children jumped at him, crying in relief, gratitude and happiness. Arthur, at the bottom of the pile, smiled and wondered how the life would be in the castle with eight children tailing after him.

xxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

One thing Arthur would never _ever _miss about his sudden holiday from his princely duties was cleaning after Eli. Fortunately they all lived by a routine so Eli's stomach worked in a rather constant cycle so there were rarely any nasty surprises. But the fact remained that Eli was too young to use a bucket or go outside and that resulted in Arthur cleaning him with a wet cloth on the floor. And he did not like it.

It was rather reassuring to know that _his _children would be looked after by their nannies so he wouldn't have to clean them. Cleaning Eli for over two weeks was more than he could handle. He supposed he should be thankful that Eli didn't fuss most of the time. He was quite content to let Arthur to handle him, babbling at him excitedly. Arthur had started to converse with him during those times and he had started to recognize some of the words Eli used.

"Ba! Bababab BUH!" Eli chirped, waving his hands at the bucket nearby and nearly rolling over as Arthur tried to tie a nappy on him.

"Yes, Eli. That's a bucket. It's full of water so you better not play with it."

"Wawah!"

"Yes, water. Iseult had Lunette clean the floor with it. Remember?"

"Dadadada Aa!"

"Mmhm, Lunette wouldn't let me help at all, said I did enough with the hunting yesterday."

"Buh,"

"Yes, and Iseult was very angry when she saw my feet while changing bandages."

"GA!"

"Oh, not you as well, I already got enough reprimanding, I won't walk today."

"Awawawwaa."

"Hm, you are happy with that, aren't you? I will be spending the entire day with you."

That got him a delighted coo, and Arthur lifted Eli over his head. Eli shrieked in delight and then drooled on his nose.

"Ugh, you are drooling on me again, Eli." Arthur complained as he lowered Eli, wiping his nose on his shoulder. Eli squealed and kicked his legs, not quite reaching Arthur's chest from where Arthur was holding him. Most of his chin was already wet and Arthur's tunic had a constant wet patch over his left shoulder where he usually propped Eli. He had gotten used to that too and now had a clean rag stuffed in his belt so he could wipe Eli's face from most of the drool. Eli was likely teething, Iseult had said, which caused him to drool. Arthur didn't know one way or another, so he didn't worry about it.

Eli gave him a toothless (for now) smile and Arthur set him on the floor, where Eli immediately went after his boots. Apparently they were wonderful chewing material, even if they weren't very clean. Arthur huffed and dragged the little one back, trying to get him to chew on his belt, instead of his boots.

xxXXXXXXXXXXxx

"Wow."

"That is quite impressive."

"It's unbelievable!"

"Do you think it bites?"

"For sure! I bet it's some sort of magical beast!"

The beast in question was an unusually large and colorful bug. Rion had found it on the field and captured it in a glass jar to show the others. The boys and Arthur were currently gathered around the kitchen table, staring at the bug in a glass jar. The girls didn't much care for bugs and Iseult really did not appreciate on of _her _glass jars being used for capturing _bugs. _

"If you break that jar…." She trailed off threateningly, waving a big wooden spoon at them. "Glass jars are _expensive_, we aren't getting any more."

Arthur lifted his head and tried to calm her "Do not worry so, it won't matter if the glass jar breaks. There are many glass jars in the castle."

That calmed Iseult and she allowed the boys to 'ooh' and 'aah' at the bug sitting desolately in the jar. Arthur thought the children would have been scared or at least nervous and apprehensive about leaving their home and moving in Camelot, but strangely enough, the mere mention that Arthur wouldn't leave them but instead take them with him, seemed to put them at ease.

Arthur had underestimated the effect he had on the children. His natural charisma and ability put others at ease added to being a prince and a knight had drawn the children in. He was natural with them, treating them both as equal and children and the genuine affection he held for them caused them to quickly adopt him as a member of their family. He brought the feeling of safety with him and the children were very impressed and awed by him. In their eyes, he could do no wrong. They had allowed him to sooth the pain left behind by their father's death and more quickly than Arthur could believe, they had become dependent on him. Arthur, who had always seen himself as a protector and as a friend to his people, answered their need automatically and almost unconsciously, becoming what they needed.

Sometimes he wondered what his father would say. He had been gone for more than two weeks, nearing three, and had managed to more or less adopt eight children. Accidentally. And none of them were nobility. Well, he several knights that were not born in nobility so what did it matter that he had eight unofficial wards not born in nobility as well?

It mattered. But, he had firm grasp on his kingdom and he had enough support to push the issue. He was a man of his word and he couldn't sleep peacefully if didn't know how the children were anyway.

Besides, he was rather sure the children could prove themselves to be useful. Rion had all the makings of a future knight, as did Gwyn. Claudin and Iseult were practical and clever and he was sure they could be given many responsibilities after they had received education. Claudin had a calm but firm presence and the rest of the children listened to him easily. Iseult had also strong personality and she was fierce and with a sharp tongue, once she got past her initial shyness, which, Arthur suspected, she would grow out of.

Lunette was quiet, but clever. Arthur suspected she was quite intelligent and looked forward to seeing her grow. She was like a rough diamond and he wanted to see her shine.

Lucan was young and impressionable, but Arthur had a hunch he would grow to be a impressive character. Much like with Lunette, Arthur didn't know what was hidden under the modest exterior, but he knew something was there.

Arthur had an ability to sense if someone was more than what they seemed. He had know quickly that Merlin was not all he seemed to be, that he was far more, something big and powerful. He hadn't know he had magic, but that wasn't all there was to Merlin. He was fierce and unbelievably loyal and despite acting like an airhead most of the time, he had the ability to solve difficult situations and had a biting practicality that allowed him to keep his head in situations that could make most of his knights panic.

Merlin wasn't the only one. He had known Morgana would grow to be a powerful woman, he just hadn't thought it would involve magic. He had always though she would be by his side as a fearsome ally.

There was also reason he picked his knights personally. He knew who had a strong heart and as a result his knights were the best in Albion. He knew what each needed to grow strong and trained them also as individuals.

He had strong instincts and he was slowly learning how to listen to them outside of fighting and battle. By using his instinct to learn how to deal with the children, to sense what each of them needed and how to approach them he had learned how to read people other than his knights. His father had thought him to listen to his instincts in a battle but he was starting to realize they were needed even more in the court. He knew how to read people, but coupled with the impressions he got without any rational explanation he could maybe learn to evaluate them better. Maybe one day he could tell if someone was trustworthy merely by glancing at them and talking with them once. His father had not much approved this, he had taught him to only trust what he _saw. _He hoped he could find a middle path. He couldn't simply decide he didn't like someone based on first impressions but….

"Whoah! Did you see that? It has a sting!"

Claudin's exited exclamation broke him out of his thoughts. He looked at the boys in amusement, glad to see Claudin so carefree for a change. The first sew days Arthur had known Claudin, the boy had been solemn and deponent. He had hardly smiled and acted like a young man, years older than his age. When Arthur had taken more active role in their life he had started to act more like Arthur suspected he had acted before Cador's death. He was still the oldest and took responsibility but now he did it as an older sibling, not as an adult. The result was that he was smiling more and even playing with his siblings.

Arthur grabbed Eli and pulled him off the table when it seemed he was about to touch the jar. He suspected the boys wouldn't tolerate it, especially if Eli tried to eat the jar like he was prone to do with anything he could fit in to his mouth, although the things he tried to eat certainly weren't limited to that, his boots being one example.

Eli let out a whine before being distracted by his hair as it caught light from the sun. He snatched two fistfuls of hair faster than lightning and the other went straight to his mouth. Arthur stared to extract his hair from Eli's mouth.

"No, Eli. Hair is not something you can eat. Here," he said, giving him a wooden toy "gnaw on this, will you." Eli relinquished his hair, which was clearly too long if Eli could grab it that easily, and took the toy. Arthur propped him against his left shoulder so he had his right hand free.

Caelin, who wasn't at all interested on the bug, tugged at his sleeve. "Look, Arthur, I have a treasure as well." She showed him a wild flower she had picked from outside, wanting to show him something impressive as well. Arthur took the flower and examined it.

"It is a very beautiful flower," he said while moving it out of Eli's grabbing range, "Why don't you show it to Iseult? She might now it's name."

Caelin took the flower and ran to Iseult. Arthur searched the house for Lunette and saw her sitting a short distance from the boys.

"Lunette, could you take Eli?"

Lunette looked up at him and nodded, standing up and reaching for Eli. Arthur pried Eli from his hair and wiped most of the drool first from Eli's little face and then from his shoulder as he gave Eli to Lunette.

"I am going to see to the rabbit. I promised the boys I would show them how to cut a rabbit and Iseult that we would eat it today."

Lunette nodded and cooed at Eli who was slightly disgruntled for losing his favorite spot against Arthur's shoulder.

"Alright," said Arthur, getting the boys' attention, "who wants to know how to skin and cut a rabbit?"

A chorus of enthusiastic "YES" answered him and he laughed as he gingerly got to his feet and hobbled towards the door, four eager boys trailing after him like ducklings.


End file.
